


Error！#错误代码625

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: AU，战争机器×人类士兵设定和部分情节参考《Error》——End of the world
Relationships: Turbo/吴磊
Kudos: 4





	Error！#错误代码625

**Author's Note:**

> AU，战争机器×人类士兵  
> 设定和部分情节参考《Error》——End of the world

我作为战斗机器诞生于这世上，代号1010。

从启动那刻起，就一直在重复做各种可靠性测试和细节校验。从研究人员的笑容弧度来看，我完全达标，具备一个完美杀戮战械的所有特征。

接下来只要通过谈判转交给军方，就能在战场上冲锋陷阵，展现出最大的利用价值——我本身就是为此而存在的。

会议进行得不是很顺利。

军方认为绝胜武器理应划到高级军事机密的管理范畴，放在最高权限的武器仓库里妥善保管，必要时再秘密启动，给敌方致命一击。

科研机构却认为他们耗费数年心血研制的人型利器不应仅仅局限在实战方面，我还有许多待开发的潜在价值。比如代替人类特工混进敌方阵营，能更高效地套取筛选有利信息，并且永远不会背叛组织。前提是，我需要融入普通士兵的生活，学会用人类的思维思考，那样更容易深入并瓦解敌军内部。

他们就这个问题僵持不下，激烈讨论了一周有余。最终双方折中了一下达成一致。

他们让我同一位各方面都表现最优的人类士兵居住，观察并学习，但训练方式有别且不对外公开。

我被成功转交给军方，拥有了一个人类名字——Turbo。

第一次与那位士兵在宿舍见面，我初来乍到，他刚刚下训，下身还穿着军裤皮靴，上面剥得只剩下单薄的白色背心，正坐在下铺床沿上进食。

“哎，来了啊战神！”他嘴里鼓鼓囊囊嚼着东西，让我想到某种啮齿动物。

“你好，我是Turbo。”

“Turbo？特啵，兔宝？”他咽下一嘴食物然后笑了，露出整齐的齿列。看着那门牙，我反而觉得他更像只兔子。

“啊哈哈哈你好你好，我是吴磊，你的室友兼战友。”他向我伸出手。

还没握上他又缩回去了，“有点油，不好意思。”装食品的袋子顺着递了过来，“要尝一个吗？”

黄澄浑圆的，还冒着热气的人类食物。“谢谢。”我拿了一个。

“地瓜丸，好吃么？”

除了软糯和粘牙以外没有更多的感触了，我后知后觉意识到，“我没有味觉。”

“噢。”吴磊有些失望地垂下脑袋，“真可惜。”

上级选人的眼光确实非常狠辣，吴磊作为一名有血有肉的最强士兵，既有热情活泼的真挚一面，又能在遇到问题时冷静分析而后泰然处之，是一个再优秀不过的学习对象。我在与他的朝夕相处中读懂了许多人类的情绪。

我渐渐喜欢上这个只要有他在就会充斥着欢笑声的双人宿舍，简洁而温暖，我把这里定义为“家”。

吴磊只是将丰富情感世界的大门向我敞开了一小条缝，可看到那点熹微光亮的我也已经压抑不住旺盛的好奇心和探究欲，每天都会升出一种隐秘的期盼——千篇一律的定位精度和机械冲击检测、枯燥繁琐的模拟战场训练能不能快些结束，我想回到那个充满人情味的小地方，想赶快见到吴磊。

事实上大多数时候我都比他结训得早，当吴磊像镀了釉的陶瓷一样裹着一身汗水踏进宿舍，看到已经在桌前看书的我时，忍不住忿忿道：

“大哥你是不是又早退？你教官谁？我要去告发你！”那副上窜下跳的模样更像一只生气的兔子了。

我知道人有种行为叫报答，吴磊一早知道我的身份，依旧待我如普通人类，友好而真诚，我有理由回报他的善良。

我开始利用空闲时间学做点心。

虽然没有味觉，那一板一眼地跟着书籍上的文字描述去做总是没错的。这种调料放多少毫克，那种食材要煮几分钟，控制用量和时间这事倒不至于让我为难。

第一次把吴磊最喜欢的油炸地瓜丸端上桌时，收到了“好吃但细品有点诡异”的评价。

“怎么诡异了？”

他一边朵颐一边想着说：“总感觉有股铁锈味儿……是你年久失修还是血……”话还没说完脸先皱成一团，换上哆嗦的声线继续道：“噫我宁愿相信那是你身上的铁味儿，不然太刺激了我可承受不来呜呜……”

我看了眼灶台，确实忘记件重要的事。

“对不起，新锅，用之前忘记去味儿了。”  
“……”

继做点心后点亮的第二个业余技能就是榨果汁。

还记得吴磊第一次点餐，“来杯柳橙汁，不要太甜。”

我看看他又看看盛白糖的瓷碗，在颅内检测装置中仔细搜索了一下柳橙汁的做法，最后看向手里的橙子：“听到没，不要太甜。”

吴磊笑出声，那笑颜就像窗外阳光一样明媚。他坐上料理台来捏我的脸。

面部皮肤被揪住用力往上提拉，我被迫翘起了嘴角。

“你不会笑吗？开心了就笑，就像这样。”

我寻着刚才的角度冲他咧开嘴，看到他愣了一下。

“你有一颗很可爱的虎牙。”他盯着我的嘴仔细研究。

我应该是把困惑都写在了脸上，吴磊狡黠地笑了，“你说如果你只是战斗机器，造你的人为什么还要把你做的这么好看？处处都留了点心机。”

“有什么意义？”

“敌方的高层，多的是女性指挥官，你做卧底时……”他没再往下说，拉住我的手臂，面孔离我越来越近。

我仿佛听到了体内零件细小的运作声，流淌在机身各个部位的微弱的电流变得有些紊乱，处理器有一瞬间的信号空白。

就在我快被眼前的人蛊惑时，控制中枢的语音系统唐突地响起：

「Error！＃错误代码625  
禁止与人类发生过分亲密的接触！」

我僵硬地按住吴磊的肩膀后退一步，注意到他脸上浮现出一种意味不明的表情，一闪而过。

据反应，那天的橙汁到底还是甜过头了。

每周惯例回总部检修时，我向研究人员报告了这个情况。

“哦，你可能对他产生感情了。”

“你说什么？”我差点把插在身上的电缆捏断。

“冷静。”他安抚道：“机器人在学习时对目标对象产生依赖感很正常，你的情绪变化都在我们的监测之中，只要波动不超过正常范围，不影响基本运行是没问题的。”  
“不过，”他顿了一下，“如果这依恋感情到最后演变成了别的，一发不可收拾了，那时总部会强制斩断你和他的联络，必要时牺牲他也不失为一种举措。”

“……”

“你是最强的末日战械，是拯救我方于水火之中的最后希望，你应该最清楚你的首要任务是什么。”  
“当然。”

“你知道吗？你晚上睡着后特别恐怖。”

一个午后，我正踩着床梯坐在上铺看书，吴磊从下面探出个脑袋煞有介事地说。

机器人不需要休眠，不过晚上我还是会躺在床上，将白天的作战纪录复刻整理，自行修复一些运行上出现的漏洞。

“怎么？”我合上书看他，“大晚上不睡觉，观察我干什么？”

“我是无意间看到的。”他跳下床爬上梯子，手撑在我身侧与我对视，“你眼睛是半睁着的，幽幽发着蓝光，凑近了还能听见说话声，不是你平时的声音，像外星人，那天晚上没把我吓死。”他一副心有余悸的样子。

“是真的，没骗你。”吴磊又往上蹬了一级，离我的脸只剩几公分的距离，我们同时沉默了。

“哎，你往旁边坐坐，给我腾个地儿啊。”

我移了移身子，给他留出空位。

“那我以后面朝里躺。”

“别啊，大半夜的，我还得借着你这点儿光摸去厕所呢。”温热的手臂搭上我的肩，少年的声音愉悦地流淌在耳边。

我侧目看他，洗净吹干的刘海乖顺垂下，与卷翘的睫毛交汇，这个距离近到我能看清他面部近乎透明的细小绒毛。体内的电流又在胡乱流窜了。

「Error！＃错误代码625  
禁止与人类发生过分亲密的接触！」

突如其来的警报让我差点把他推下去。

我稳住机体往床的深处挪了挪，“不早了，休息吧。”

那之后我尽量减少与吴磊的肢体接触，而情况并没有因此得到改善。

很多时候我只是安静地看着他，就有汹涌的电流狠狠碾过每一条线路，我像遭受强烈电击一样晕眩短路。

而警报总是适时地响起，已经不仅仅局限于错误代码625，还多了诸如「禁止对人类产生特殊情感」「禁止在扫描数据时传送干扰信号」这样的警告条令，吵闹的语音也不再只是恫吓似的响一遍了事，一旦开始就重复个没完没了，我只能走到距离吴磊三米开外才能换来耳根清净。

比起让人抓狂的机械语音，更让我心烦意乱的是警报期间短暂的、无法自主控制行动的那几秒钟，有几次手臂已经自动变成了战斗状态的枪械，借着掩护悄悄瞄准毫无防备的吴磊。不知道是不是跟总部的监控系统有关，我慌忙地找回自主意志，收回箭拔弩张的手臂冲到阳台上冷静。

不属于自己的这几秒日渐延长。一次次把吴磊置于危险境地，我恨透了这种不受控的感觉。

“战械1010，你最近的射击练习成绩不佳，精准度有所下降，维修系统并没有报错，请自行查明原因。”  
“如果与那位同居士兵的情感羁绊有关，必要时我们会洗去你关于他的所有记忆，或者直接将干扰体抹杀。”

“与他无关。”我快速接道：“只是减速齿轮轴出现了一点故障，很微小所以系统没有查出来。我能自行调整，保证不会影响实战。”

“希望如此。”

我也无比希望事实只是如此。

吴磊这几天很不对劲，一直处于一个恍惚的状态，下训时间比以往还晚。问起时说是训练不认真，成绩没有达标被留下来加训，再细问他就只是摇头了。

深夜，我刚修复了振动轴臂上的瑕疵，就捕捉到自下铺传来的细微啜泣声。

“吴磊？”我翻身下床，蹲下来看他。

吴磊慢慢把被子拉下来，刚露出哭得通红的眼，就立马被吓得浑身一抖。

“你干什么？！探照灯一样蹲这儿吓鬼啊？老子命都没半截！！”他嗔怒着来打我，泪水顺着眼眶往下淌。

“对不起。”我赶紧关掉修复模式。

他不说话，用湿润的眼睛瞪着我，无声掉泪。

我想给他擦擦眼泪，伸出去的手在半空停住了。关掉同总部的联络窗口，我抚上他的脸颊。

「Error！＃错误代码125  
禁止私自切断总部监控程序！」

这次我直接关掉了控制程序的发声系统。

会有什么处罚，天亮再说吧，现在我只想好好陪着他。

意气风发的，艴然不悦的，满腔热忱耐心跟我讲道理的，恶作剧得逞后笑逐颜开的……我见过吴磊那么多样子，却是第一次看到他如此脆弱的一面。碰不得也摸不到，他像摇曳的草芽上晃动的露珠，或许稍不注意就要转瞬即逝，消弭在空气里或是土壤中。

“能抱抱我吗？”他声音闷闷的，带着无尽的委屈，朝我伸出手臂。

我爬上床把他揽进怀里，轻轻抚摸他脑后滑顺的发丝。

“敌军导弹降落的地方就在我家附近，那片区域无人生还……”  
“我外婆，外婆她还等着我凯旋而归……可是，可是……”

湿热的液体滴在我的脖颈，吴磊哭得像全世界最失落的小孩。这哪里是什么身经百战看惯生死的最强士兵，分明只是会在深夜里孤立无援地流泪、在天亮前又要暗藏悲伤的最孤独最无助的平凡人类。

“我谁都没有了，无家可归，我要孤身一人了……”  
这声音怎么能说出这么沉重的话。

“不会。我还在，我会陪着你。”  
我也是自私的吧，贪婪地汲取着他的温暖，还对失意的人做出这样的承诺。

吴磊没有再说话，他把脸深深埋在我胸前，缠在腰腹间的手臂收得更加用力。我轻拍着他的后背，任由他将汹涌的情绪灌满我的颈窝。

我没受到预想中的责罚，总部甚至都没过问我不计后果的鲁莽行径，我想应该是因为敌军将至大战一触即发。

我和吴磊负责不同的战域，分开前我不顾警报拉住他，  
“我收拾完这边就去找你，一定要活着，等我。”

“知道了战神，”他笑得轻松，“你越来越像个真人了。”

我还是不会笑，可吴磊却说我像个真正的人了。

子弹脱离枪械带出一股股火药气体的压力，机体自带的缓冲减震结构大大减少了后坐力，射出子弹的枪管还没感受到空虚就又被下一发弹药填满。

我像所有人期望的那样，在满是硝烟的战场上扮演末日战神，仿佛那位拿着大镰收割草芥般夺取性命的塔纳托斯。

不过是把模拟战场的场景原封不动搬到了现实，建筑物坍塌的冲击感和人类声嘶力竭的呐喊声比起虚幻更真实了一些而已，我想。

最快的速度将这片战场清扫完毕，比预想中的还要简单许多。我定位到吴磊的所在位置，马不停蹄往他那边赶。

我看过吴磊训练时的样子，却是首次目睹他在真实战场上的英姿。他像高傲敏捷的雄鹰，羽翼所覆之地片甲不留。  
他与同伴配合打得极好，天衣无缝地通力合作着推动战事的进行，眼疾手快，毫不拖沓。

我有满身高科技超现代装备的加持，他有的只是肉体凡身，从骨子里带出来的干脆利落——这才是真正的人型利器，比我更像一位骁勇的神明。

交互装置扫描到有脱枪的子弹进入安全范围，我刚准备开启护盾遮挡规避，眼前一花，吴磊不知何时已经闪到我前面，那风驰电掣的子弹劈开空气直直向他射来。

全身各个部件同时高速运转就在一霎之间，体内零件发出抗议般的破裂声响。千钧一发之际我狠狠拨开吴磊，可弹片还是贴着他的小腿飞了过去，瞬间他就跪下了。

我气得要报废了，开枪那人被我一串子弹梭成了马蜂窝，我大步跨过去扯起吴磊的领子。

“你是不是傻？！你也不想想我是机器我怎么会受伤？？金刚不坏之身吗你扑过来就要替我捱子弹？！”

吴磊被我吼得一愣一愣，勉强扯出一个无奈的笑容，“下意识就……原来你也会生气。”

“你就是蠢！！！你想气死我！”  
“我怎么舍得……不吵了兔啵，还在打仗，要吵我们回去吵好吗？”

“闭嘴！！！”

我扛起吴磊把他放到安全区域，还要套上一个结结实实的保护罩才肯放心。

返回战场把弹药供给度调到最大，扫描锁定了能见范围内所有敌兵，按下一键击杀。高强力弹药从四肢百骸蹿出，按既定轨迹飞行，精准夺取被锁定目标的性命，废墟上炸出一片片小型蘑菇云。

我被气流冲击得东倒西歪，机身烫得可怕，裸露的地方全在冒着黑烟，动一下就嘎吱作响。

「Warning！  
监测到机体不正常发热！请立刻回总部检修！请立刻回总部检修！」

我没有理会，伸出注头将提前储存的凉水兜头淋下，全身发出炙烤的呲啦声响，控制系统短路了，有大团大团的白雾涌出体外。

我在那些劫后余生的战友们的欢呼声中打横抱起吴磊，不顾他的挣扎，把头埋进他怀里，

“回家。”

“Turbo，陪我去阳台上透透风。”吴磊拍了一下我的肩膀，一瘸一拐走出宿舍。

还好只是皮肉伤，没动到骨头。可我看着还是很生气。

我们趴在围栏上，微凉的夜风吹动发丝，有莫名的情愫也在夜色里顺着风潺潺流动。

“我有一个逃跑计划，你要不要跟我一起？”

我以为自己听错了，“战争还没有结束。”

“结束了，大局已定，我们赢了。明天起的所有行动已经不能再称为战斗，那是剥削压迫，是对庶民的无情屠杀。”

“那些庶民也是敌人。”  
“他们不是，他们只是普通人，像外婆，像你我，只是普通人罢了。”

我怔怔地看着他，惊异于他把我也划进了“普通人”的界限。

“说到底，又有谁不是无辜的呢？那些被斩杀射击的敌方士兵，他们就该死吗？大家都是战争的奴隶。”

吴磊低下头轻轻叹气，复而又抬起脸神色认真地看着我，  
“虽然已经太晚，但我们总算是能逃离这场奴役了。你要和我走吗？”

“……”

听着还挺可笑，最强士兵和战争机器，凑在一起密谋出逃。

“其实，说你越来越像真人，倒不如说我从没把你当成冷冰冰的机器。”吴磊眼中的流光溢彩一点点黯淡下去，“我喜欢上了我的室友，一个为战争而生的杀戮战械，可笑么Turbo？”

我清晰听到驱动器发出了卡带一样的声响，我觉得它可能出了点毛病。

“我没有办法，我控制不了心跳，就像我抑制不住看到你就要上挑的嘴角。”

“你如果愿意跟我走，我明天就去总部偷你的使用守则和控制终端。”吴磊越说越激动，“我对机械方面其实有过一点研究，日常修理你的小毛病肯定不是问题。”

我静静地注视着他。

“可是……你生来就属于战场，那才是你大显神通的地方。你学会了人的思考方式，今后定会有更大的作为。其实我……我没有理由留你的。”

眼看着他高涨的情绪又一点点低落下去。

怎么会有这么喜欢自说自话的人？讲了这么多，也不给我个表态的机会。

“那你如果不想跟我走，我也……”

“我想，我要，我必须得跟你走！”我握住他的手，牵着放上自己的胸膛。

“你不如现在就帮我检查一下，为什么我的驱动装置运行得这么快？我怀疑它就要超负荷运转然后引爆我了。”

吴磊失落的眼睛几乎是立刻苏醒过来，他毫不掩饰欣喜之情，拉着我又开始滔滔不绝。

有细密的电流一道一道划过，刺激着我的驱动端，奇异的酥麻感油然而生。

「Error！Error！＃错误代码625  
禁止与人类发生过分亲密的接触！」

这声音来得如此突兀，短路了一下午的控制程序诈尸一样复活了。报错声冰冷又聒噪，震得我整个机体都在微微发颤。

吴磊还在说，嘴巴一张一合，我根本听不清，机械警报吵得我异常烦躁。

「Error！！Error…」

“你就不能，稍微安静一会儿？”  
“啊？”

繁星的点点光影落在吴磊眼里，那两湾宁静深邃的湖泊月色正浓，缓缓向外流淌着的，是他无边的纯净与温柔。

“不是说你。”我凑近他在夜幕里看上去格外动人的脸庞。

「嘀——————」

干净清澈的月光下，振聋发聩的警报声中，我吻上吴磊的唇，伸出舌尖浅尝他的柔软。

「战械1010，请立刻停止你的逾越行为！否则……」

我握住控制程序的发声器一用力，彻底毁坏了它，那块废铁苟延残喘着泄出两声滋滋电流声，再没了动静。

我双手捧上吴磊的脸加深这个吻。看他紧闭的眼皮上睫毛颤动，微皱的眉头锁不住情潮奔涌。

第一次，没有味觉的我尝到了一些不一样的滋味。

香醇又美好，这一定就是甜。

我喜欢这味道。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊榨柳橙汁的梗源于微博。


End file.
